


Worth It

by NellyHarrison



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Semi-Formal, Speculation, somewhat spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on speculation for "Girl Meets Semi-Formal".  After their plan works out perfectly and Lucas walks off with Riley, Maya's left alone to reflect.  She's quickly joined by a familiar, but unexpected, face that makes her realize quite a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> So while there are no real spoilers since I haven't seen the episode, this is based on speculation on spoiler photos and what the writers have released on twitter, so if you don't want any spoiler-y knowledge, I wouldn't read this. It really isn't spoilers, but you have been warned. Enjoy!!

The plan had worked out perfectly.  Riley had gotten jealous, she and Lucas were back on track, and Charlie was definitely out of the picture.  Unfortunately, with Riley and Lucas leaving together, Maya was left in an emptying auditorium, watching the DJ pack up his equipment while she waited for her mom to come pick her up.  She watched the last happy couple leave and sighed as she realized how pathetic her life had become.  Her best friends was practically beating guys off with a stick and she the one time she was actually asked to a school dance, it was a part of a plot to get her date with another girl.   _Pathetic_.

“Well isn’t this a sad sight.”

Her head immediately turned towards the voice, a rush of heat flooding her at the familiar face.  “Josh,” she breathed, not expecting him at all.  “What are you doing here?”

“A little bird told me what you did tonight.  Mr. Howdy’s lucky to have a friend like you,” he told her, walking over and sitting next to her.

“Riley?” she asked, smiling softly.

“Riley,” he confirmed with anod.  “She texted me before she left.  Said it would be worth my time to stop by.  I have to admit, seeing you in that dress has already made it worth my time.  You look beautiful.  As always.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he assured her.  They sat there for a moment in silence before he stood and offered his hand.  When she just looked at him with a confused expression, he chuckled.  “Dance with me.”

“There’s no music,” she pointed out, laughing as she took his hand and let him lift her from her seat.

“So what?  We don’t need it,” he shrugged, leading her to the middle of the dance floor and putting his hands on her hips as hers slid onto his shoulders.  They slowly swayed for a few moments in silence before “More Than Anyone” by Gavin DeGraw started playing.  They looked over in surprise, only to see the DJ wink at them and leave with some of his equipment.  “Guess we get music after all,” he joked, causing her to laugh softly.  He adjusted his arms around her, pulling her closer so she could lay her head against his chest.

“Thank you for coming,” she muttered, her eyes closed as she let him lead them.  “It means a lot.”

“Anything for you, gorgeous,” he replied, his own eyes closing as he rested his chin on top of her head.  Ever since learning about her true feelings, Josh had been thinking a lot about the petite blonde in his arms.  He often found her drifting into his mind at the most random times too: the middle of calculus class, the drive to or from the city, sometimes even when he was alone in his room in Philly.  Nothing spurred it on or reminded him of her.  His thoughts were never repetitious, and sometimes they were nothing specific.  He’d simply see her in his mind, with her bright blonde girls and sparkling eyes that mesmerized him, and it would brighten his day.  He couldn’t help but wonder if she thought about him the same way.  “You deserve to be happy too.  You know that, right?”

She looked up at him curiously.  “What are you talking about?”

“You do so much to ensure Riley’s happiness.  You care so much about her that you sacrificed having an actual semi-formal date to help the guy she liked get her back,” he pointed out.

“Riley and Lucas are endgame, alright?  It’s better if I’m the one being used to make her jealous than some random chick that could find a way to mess it all up,” she explained, shrugging a shoulder.  “Besides, there wasn’t anyone I wanted to come here with anyways.”

“No one?” Josh asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She blushed softly and bowed her head.  “The only person that I’d want to go with is apparently too old for me.”  Maya looked back up at him with a small smile.  “Sucks, huh?”

“He sounds like a bonehead,” he teased, grinning back down at her.  “Sounds to me like he’s just making excuses.”

“Think so?” she asked, her voice expressing her surprise.

“Definitely,” he nodded, reaching up and brushing some stray hairs out of her face.  “Give him some time.  He’ll come around.”

Maya couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  Was Josh saying that he could eventually like her back?  She never expected that, not until she was legal anyways.  “Josh…”

“You’re remarkable, Maya.  You deserve happiness.  I know that we can’t be together right now because in a few months, I’ll be eighteen and that will make us being together illegal, but when the time comes, if you still like me, I’d really like to have the chance to be the one that makes you happy,” he finished, leaving her in absolute awe.  “Until then, you should know that I’ve noticed you.  I see you, and chances are that other guys will too.”  Maya just looked up at him, unsure of what to say.  Luckily, she didn’t have to.  As his hand gently cupped her cheek and he began leaning down, she lifted herself on her toes and met his lips in a gentle but meaningful kiss.  It was the kind of kiss that songs were written about and dreams centered around.  Maya knew she’d be dreaming about it for quite a while.  Surely long enough to help her get through the next few years until she could feel it again.

When they pulled away, Maya’s eyes remained closed, her heart still racing in her chest.  Finally looking up at him, she felt her stomach flutter at the blissful smile on his lips.  “That was nice.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, brushing his thumb along her cheek.  “Nice enough to last you three years?”  Maya nodded, then leaned up and kissed him quickly before pulling away completely and starting to walk away.  “Where are you going, Hart?”

“You’re taking me home, Matthews.  Unless you want to be locked in here overnight,” she replied, raising an eyebrow tauntingly.  “And don’t think you’ll be leaving without a goodnight kiss.  We’ve got a few months until you’re eighteen.  I’m going to take advantage of the time I have until then.”  With that, she began walking out, Josh shaking his head before following her out.

 _Three years was going to be way too long_ , he thought to himself, _but Maya Hart is worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, feedback is welcomed and encouraged! :)


End file.
